


Eat Your Gays

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sirius Black, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Person of Color James Potter, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sirius Black is gay, is rich...and he's a little bit of a bitch.Oneshot/drabble





	Eat Your Gays

Sirius Black closed his book loudly in the Gryffindor Common Room. He had something on his mind, and he was gonna say it right now, thank you very much. 

"I am really bothered by the fact that gay marriage is illegal just because some people think it's disgusting." he snapped. Next to him, his friends nodded; Remus was pretty bisexual, and James was a strong supporter of his friends, of course. Sirius continued: "I mean I think peas are disgusting but we're noT MAKING THAT ILLEGAL ARE WE?!"

James paused suddenly. "What's wrong with you? Peas are delicious!"

"Gay people are delicious too." Remus deadpanned, turning a page in his own book. He was the picture of innocence. Sirius snorted. 

"No dessert for you until you eat all your gays!" 

"...what." Lily Evans--James' crush, by the way--froze as she walked in. 

"Be quiet and eat your gays," was all that Remus said. 


End file.
